Redneck
Redneck is a mildly offensive term (according to how it's used) for a lower class working-class white person (usually a man) from the southeastern states rural parts of the USA. Surprising that it's not an offensive term towards American Indians, it isn't (but most of them are welcome to use the term too, since they've earned the right, and anyone but a wannabe should know it. Yes, I'm talking to you, Garth!). Red necks etc. The term derives from someone who spent a lot of time on manual labor outside and so received a "red neck" from the sun and may reference the contrast to Blue Bloods, the white over-class who spend their days inside and are so pale you can see the blue of their veins. Contrary to popular opinion a redneck may or may not actually have a red neck, but he's absolutely working class. Over-class whites may claim to be rednecks, but they're just wannabes(that's redneck for poseurs who've never done a lick of real work in their entire life, other than maybe a couple months while they were at university before they got their internship). Alternatively, some claim that the term originated with Appalachian Miners, who, while involved in strikes wore red bandanas around their necks and used them to cover their faces when they didn't wish to be recognized by the bosses and strikebreakers. Some folks think the term is also suitable because they mainly live in the Red States and mainly vote Republican as do some other misguided Poor Republicans. It [[Washington Post] article] concerned the base of the Tea Party movement, specifically focusing on some economically distressed whites living in Georgia. They, like many other residents of Tea Party-controlled Congressional districts, are suffering under the weight of an economy that will not get fully in gear. Who do they blame? Obama. Who do they support? Congressional representatives who wanted to close down government.Poor whites are blaming the wrong people Classical rednecks usually hold to what they call "pro-American values" they tend to like NASCAR, Lee Greenwood, alcohol, pretty barmaids, trucks and drunken brawls. Some rednecks travel around in trailers, others live in cheap housing but there's at least one wannabe who lives on his father's Texas ranch. Stereotypes etc. A redneck also confused with a hillbilly is a heavily armed conservative white gentleman, from the Southern and Midwestern part of America. They are so crazed that most outsiders think that this is what all Americans are like, much like how many Americans think all Brits are members of the upper class. The general redneck only loves four things, his beer, his guns, his contraptions, and his beer-related contraptions. The stereotype is that they are incestuous racist and bible thumpers. (That's is hypocritical or silly because one-third of Whites have Black heritage; the Black and American Indian admixture is about 0.7% and 3.2% among Whites, respectively). Skin pigmentation, biogeographical ancestry and admixture mapping Don't tell them that "rednecks are part red" or else they will use their shotgun. It's quite funny really. Those racist rednecks probably don't know that one of their great grandparents did something with someone who was part black. If they knew, they would commit a hate crime against themselves, again they would use their shotgun (with the help of a few drinks, perhaps). A few rednecks belong to the KKK but even most rednecks probably are too clever for that and they should be too smart to join a racist organization. Pride Rednecks are proud of their status and value their trailers almost as much as they value their relatives. After all, there's no place like home. Northern Rednecks There are some Americans who call themselves rednecks in northern states like Minnesota who vote Democrat and there are even people who are called rednecks in Canada. But most Democratic rednecks even tend to be in the center as most aren't socially or economically liberal. You may be a redneck if... Skin pigmentation, biogeographical ancestry and admixture mapping See also *Chav *Hillbilly Examples of Rednecks *Paul Bunyan *George Wallace *Lester Maddox *Strom Thurmond *George H.W Bush **And his sorry excuse of a son named Dubya *Allen West *Rick Perry *Sarah Palin *Rick Scott *Rush Limbaugh *Glenn Beck *Donald Trump *Ben Carson *Ted Cruz *Marco Rubio *Mitt Romney *John McCain *Paul Broun *Dick Cheney *Herman Cain *Joe Miller *E.W Jackson *Don Young *Toby Keith *Ted Nugent *Kid Rock *James Hetfield *Jared Allen *Brian Robison *Joe Perry *Joe Rogan *Jerry Falwell *Jerry Falwell Jr. *Anyone who drinks beer a lot *Anybody who uses their pickup truck as a swimming pool *Anyone who only shops at either Walmart, country stores, biker stores, hardware stores, or outdoors stores. *Larry the Cable Guy *Jeff Foxworthy *Chuck Norris *Clint Eastwood *John Wayne *Richard Boone *Charles Heston *Mike Pence *You might be a redneck if you use a tire to cover your water bottle References Videos *crazy redneck gone mad Humorous video of a redneck insulting the person with the camera *Rednecks almost kill each other We hope they'll get an education and become more sensible. *Busted by a redneck cop in Tennessee Looks like the cop had drunk as much as the guys he busted. *Rednecks of the South *Redneck women can also be unsophisticated Incorporates material deleted at RationalWiki Category:American People Category:People who are not very clever Category:American Politics Category:Culture Category:Not Liberal Category:Rednecks